


当一个战士想当贪逼却被拒绝

by Arno_Dorian



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arno_Dorian/pseuds/Arno_Dorian
Summary: 凹3补档 4.x 战士单人短打 轻松娱乐向 原型是队里的狗逼战士。
Relationships: 战士 - Relationship





	当一个战士想当贪逼却被拒绝

1.  
不⾏，骑⼠硬邦邦地说。  
战⼠回想起刚刚开打前的场景，懊恼地低下头。他得到了极为不公的对待——这 臭骑⼠居然软硬不吃，拒绝了让他开盾的要求！  
还让战⼠ mt！战争神在上，这简直是他战⼠职业⽣涯的滑铁卢！说出去真是会 被同⾏笑话！很不合理吗？（确实很不合理）稍稍改⼀下攻略⽽已！（或许多了 ⼀点？）  
“但是这⾥我想开破——”  
“不⽤，照着别⼈做的攻略打就⾏。”骑⼠使⽤了*⾔，效果拔群，战⼠吃瘪。  
哦我天，骑⼠这个臭屁的家伙甚⾄理都不理他。  
好吧……虽然，虽然按理说确实要这么打，况且为了团队，战⼠确信⾃⼰什么都愿意做……  
每打⼀个原初，⼀个⽆助弱⼩战⼠内⼼就⼜被这个冷酷⽆情的恐怖骑⼠楔进⼀个钉⼦！⼀个可怜的，空洞洞的，深不⻅底的，⿊⾊的，寒冷的……  
“嘿嘿嘿⾛了⾛了拉⾛了快快快！” ⻰骑⼠在后跳的运动轨迹跟战⼠头顶重合时打了个响指。  
“啊。” 战⼠两眼呆滞，刚刚的思考消耗了他的⼀些能量。  
“……哎，有点饿。”  
他打定主意不去看⻰骑后跳落地之后和学者分享的那个惊恐的“你懂得”眼神。 

2.  
⼀个星期以前。  
“招个骑⼠，要求有团队精神，肯付出。” 战⼠歪了歪头。  
“⾏就这样，挂上去吧。”拿着斧⼦的队⻓⼤⼿⼀挥，⻰骑就带着这极简主义招聘书⻜到了招募版上。  
“会有骑⼠来吗？”⻰骑问。  
“会，⽽且咱要⾯试，炒股的不要。”  
“为啥？”  
“炒股那就是赌徒⼼理，咱要个稳当的。”  
“噢。你不是也炒股吗？你还贪。我亲眼⻅你 hw 不跑⼤饼害死全队。两次。”  
⻰骑⼠向来诚实勇敢，语⽓中透露着质朴。  
战⼠眯着眼睛贼溜溜看了眼⻰骑。“再给你找个不跑⼤饼来的骑⼠？”  
“不了不了。”⻰骑拨浪⿎。  
“你想找个跟你完全不⼀样的，有团队精神肯付出的，不炒股的。”忍者语速惊⼈， 并且⼟遁的时候顺⾛了⼀块核桃酥。“你想继续压榨下⼀个骑⼠。”  
战⼠嘻嘻⼀笑，不置可否。  
“为了团队利益那当然都得付出了。” 

3.  
“⼀杯红莲特饮。”诗⼈故作深沉地低下嗓⾳，⾛到还在吧台翻⾃⼰悔⻘了的肠⼦的战⼠旁边。  
诗⼈不知道看哪本书上说过，红莲特饮很酷，所以他每次点红莲特饮都要故作深沉。  
“咋了。”虽然拽拽的⼈不应该先开腔，不过故作深沉还是决⼼善良⼀下，权当今天假装忘记给护栏（实则报复⻰肠给了战⼠）的补偿。  
战⼠⼼痛。每天挨那头臭⻰打挨到不⾏，尤其今天被暴击得满头包，诗⼈在⼀旁远远地喝茶唱歌泡⻰骑，还忘了扔护栏，妈的，明明是嫉妒。  
战⼠不想理诗⼈，但是⻰骑突然冒出来拍了拍他另⼀边肩膀。 “yo，今天不错啊。”  
鉴于⻰骑不⼩⼼和他⼀起挨了顿⻰喷，秉持⼀起挨打就是兄弟（除了那个骑⼠） 之外的友谊战⼠勉强点了点头，何况今天⻰骑破天荒给了他根肠⼦。  
⻅状，诗⼈⾼傲地扭头和召唤坐到了⼀起。他仍记得战⼠拿到肠⼦得意忘形的样⼦。⻰骑毫不⾃知，嘿嘿⼀笑并⾃我感觉良好。  
“骑⼠好强，他打超⾼。”  
“屁。”战⼠撑着柜台跟熊⼀样直⽴起来，“他不开盾。”  
“你也不开。”⻰骑接过了⽼板递来的⽜奶，“他还会给我保护，打得⼜⾼。”  
“他让我开盾！”  
“你不也想让他开盾嘛，你们俩我觉得像兄弟，你懂吧，”⻰骑上嘴唇沾着⽜奶的沫，眉⻜⾊舞地⽐划。“真的，你可以跟他成为⽆话不谈的朋友。”  
战⼠痛苦地把脸埋臂弯⾥哀嚎，闻者落泪。 

4.  
很久以前，战⼠有个⼩本本，上⾯划拉着很多东⻄。这⾥骑⼠肯 T ⼀下，他就可以再锯⼀下，或者这⾥可以等到⽕燎屁股再⾛，这个可以让骑⼠T然后他悄悄摸过去偷忍者的 buff 吃，诸如此类。  
合上⼩本本，战⼠胸有成⽵，乐得眉开眼笑，嘿嘿。  
贪，都可以贪，不贪⽆战⼠！  
骑⼠嘛，暂时先不管。  
我打得⾼就等于T打得⾼，T打得⾼就等于我俩打得⾼，也约等于骑⼠打得⾼，你懂吧，战⼠曾搂着上⼀任⼼慈⼿软骑⼠的脖⼦这样嬉⽪笑脸地对占星解释。也不知道嬉⽪笑脸底下藏着多少⼼虚，⼤概都被战⼠主动给骑⼠买的炖蛋和爆发药吃得⼀⼲⼆净。  
毕竟是被温和慈爱的骑⼠⼀⼿带⼤的⼩狼崽。  
光荣岁⽉哇……  
报应来了。他撞上了现任骑⼠那块铁板，还撞得满头星星，也不知道占星术⼠看罢能占出什么星象。⼤概率是“你就甭想继续压榨骑⼠了”的幸灾乐祸眼神。  
靠，怪不得今天这么多放浪神。  
战⼠虽然⼜饿⼜胡思乱想，⼿上倒规规矩矩地照着和⽬前这个骑⼠定下的减伤轴来切盾打原初。  
⻰骑那边不太安乐。  
诗⼈和占星⼜沆瀣⼀⽓来搞他，这个放浪神简直灾难。  
“哎…！”卡 gcd 了卡 gcd 了啊啊啊亏⼀万啊草！捶胸顿⾜的⻰骑卡着 gcd 给了他的牵制，顺便⼀脚踩在了dot圈上。  
“哎！！”学者⼀慌神，应该给骑⼠的⾖⼦ kuakua 扔给了⻰骑。  
战⼠⽿边听着好像队友丁零当啷的，嗯应该⽆伤⼤雅。只不过等到换T的时候， 战⼠发现⾃⼰的退避怎么也扔不出去。  
“咦，骑⼠呢？” 

5.  
“刚咋回事啊？”战⼠挠头。骑⼠打着打着咋啥时候没了，他都没注意到。  
“我死了，⼆仇点名。”骑⼠说，“减伤没给到。我⾎没满。”  
“我的我的，刚⻰骑快死我有点慌。”  
“不知道哇，我都是按 gcd 跑的。”  
忍者笃定，神情悲愤。“刚有放浪神。”  
骑⼠倒吸⼀⼝⽓，点点头，“懂了。继续打吧。战⼠你记得吃炖蛋。”  
倒数 20 秒。  
战⼠挠挠头，“所以是放浪神？” 哦……  
倒数 5 秒。  
“所以是占星给了群放浪？”他提⾼了嗓⻔。  
“诗⼈让给的。”占星⼀个重⼒开了怪。  
这样啊……红斩，红斩…… “啊，诗⼈？”  
诗⼈⾯不改⾊⼼不跳。“⻰骑不给我肠⼦。”  
草，循环打错了，没关系就是仇恨低⼀点，开了红眼⼀切好说。  
但是还是不太懂，“所以是因为昨天⻰骑给了我肠⼦？”  
⻰骑很委屈。“我⼩队列表乱了。”  
喔，懂了！ 问题得到了解决，战⼠终于从困扰他的问题⾥解脱。  
好，那么钅———  
？？？？？？我什么时候把**关了？？？ 啊？？？  
⼀声惨叫⼤概可以从特⼤迷宫响彻到莫古猪的雕像。  
都他妈赖服务器。 

6.  
“战⼠！来⼀下。” 战⼠指着⾃⼰愣住，看⻅骑⼠⻤⻤祟祟从远处招⼿，明明就是想趁着今天散队休息的功夫避⼈⽿⽬说点⻅不得⼈的事。  
他颠⼉啊颠⼉地跑过去，蹲骑⼠旁边。  
“咋。”  
“额……那个，”骑⼠扭捏了⼀下。  
哈哈！后悔了？看到⽼⼦ dps ⽐那些狗战⼠⾼得不知道哪去，想开盾了？战⼠脑 ⼦⾥呼啦⼀下闪过很多不切实际的念头，这些念头⼜确实让他得意起来。  
“⼀起去吃饭吗？我请客。”骑⼠突然诚挚地发出邀请。  
“嗯？” 战⼠愣住，眼睛滴溜溜转了⼀下，刚想问到底⼲啥字到嘴边咽了下去。战⼠可知道骑⼠⼤部分都是弯弯绕，有事要么饭桌上讲要么信封⾥憋。他看了眼骑⼠，还是⼀副来应聘时的呆板样⼦。  
⾏，战⼠豪爽地扛起斧⼦往前⾛，仿佛是他本⼈请客⼀般。不吃⽩不吃，先吃再说。⾛没两步回头。  
“哪吃？” 

7.  
战⼠⾃和骑⼠⼀路开始便憋着没问，等到菜品换着花样地上了个全他本⼈吃得连打饱嗝甚⾄忘了今天挨打的痛苦，骑⼠也只是⼀直在叨叨队⾥的事。  
“你想问啥吗？”战⼠咽下最后⼀⼝炖⽜⾁，直接打断。  
骑⼠两只胳膊肘⽀在桌⼦上，⼀副正经样⼦。“作为新成员，我想通过你了解⼀下 队伍的整体情况。你是队⻓对吧，这种事情问你⽐较好。况且……”  
“况且你今天看起来不太⾼兴。是有什么事吗？”  
“嗨呀……”  
战⼠揉了揉⽀楞起来的头发，⼼想这你妈很难解释啊，总不能说⽼⼦想当贪逼被你拒绝了吧，不过他表现得很明显吗？  
——等等，等等，骑⼠问这个意思就是他有希望——  
“就……你和诗⼈⻰骑占星，没关系吗？”  
“啊？”  
这什么狗屁问题？！我的贪逼计划呢？他发现骑⼠神⾊微妙地看他。  
“你们没有发⽣什么不愉快吗？——我是指，鉴于你今天的状态似乎在被什么烦恼。”  
“没有。”战⼠坚定地摇头，“真的！我说真的！我们平常讲话就这样……你可能新来的不清楚，嗨。我们⼏个铁的，不会吵的。”他看到骑⼠谨慎的眼神，甩甩⼿。 “——你懂吧，放浪神什么的，其实⽆所谓，就。”  
靠，语⾔贫乏了，如果⻰骑在就好了。  
“真的没事吗？我看你后⾯开场都忘了打解放。”  
“哦，哦……哎……”战⼠⼀下⼦瘪下去。  
“我当时在想到底为啥⻰骑给我肠⼦嘛， 就……⼀下给……关了……破坏……”  
我的破坏在⼭腰，想去寻她⼭太⾼～～～～～  
回到现实。战⼠甩了甩头决定忘记今⽇的失恋。  
“我这⼈就得把事⼉想清楚才⾏， ⽼⽑病了。”  
骑⼠⼀副了然于⼼的样⼦并战术后仰。 “我⼤概懂了。也就是⼀切都好？”  
战⼠憋了⼀下，或许有那么⼀毫秒，“那当然了！” 他觉得现在说⾃⼰的贪逼计划不太好。  
“好。”  
战⼠叹⽓，感觉⼼上⾄少多了三条皱纹，感情骑⼠请他吃饭是为了当和事佬来了。哎，可能这家伙⽐较迟钝吧，不过这样聊下来发现对⽅也并不是很不平易近⼈的⻆⾊。他突然⼜有点后悔，如果跟骑⼠说了会不会打得舒服点。  
“哦还有⼀个私⼈问题。”  
“嗯？您请讲。”战⼠假正经地⽤贵族语调发⾳。这个玩笑把骑⼠弄得有点不知所措，甚⾄也开始使⽤敬语。  
“呃……您对我的打法有什么不满意的地⽅吗？我是说，作为搭档，毕竟要⼀起攻克⾼难关卡的话两个坦克是……”  
战⼠看着骑⼠就突然很想乐，感情这家伙啥都没察觉到。  
“没有没有，挺好的。”  
“好。”

8.  
过了⼀会，突⺎地，战⼠改⼝。  
“就是那个打法。那块你要是能开盾的话……”  
“哪块？”  
“上次我跟你提过的……”  
“不。”骑⼠坚定地⼀⼝回绝，“那块我还要打圣灵，是爆发。” 

狗逼骑⼠。


End file.
